Notre jeu malsain
by Sanctuary-x-Lotus
Summary: Inspiré du tome 21 de la série The Lost Canvas: "Tu es mort pour rien Valentine. [...] Tu savais pourquoi je couchais avec toi. Tu savais pourquoi nous échangions des nuits des plus délicieuses . Et tu savais pertinemment pourquoi je ne restais pas avec toi pour t'octroyer de douces caresses amoureuses, des tendres baisers, ou je ne sais quelle autre attention."
1. Première partie - Tu es mort pour rien

**B**onjour mes petits agneaux. Je suis de retour après une longue... très longue absence. J'espère que vous allez bien, parce que moi je suis en pleine forme pour écrire des trucs cochons ~

Non non un peu de sérieux.

J'écris cette mini-fiction qui sera composé de deux chapitres: l'un avec la vision de Rhadamanthe et l'autre avec celle de Valentine.

En achetant le tome 21 de la série **The Lost Canvas** j'ai eu plus encore envie d'écrire sur ce couple qui avait déjà suscité mon intérêt. J'espère que cette petite création de ma part vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!

* * *

**- Je chéris les jours passés à vos côtés… Je vous demande de me pardonner de ne pouvoir vous accompagner dans vos prochains combats.**

Valentine venait de s'éteindre sous mes yeux. Comme le fidèle subalterne qu'il avait été jusque là, il était mort un genou au sol, le corps courbé vers l'avant et la tête basse. A croire que même si le coup mortel venait de moi, il restait toujours et encore dévoué à l'être que j'étais.

**- Il… est mort…**

Oui il est mort Cheshire . Après s'être conduit de façon désobéissante devant Dame Pandore et avoir tenté de la tuer. Il s'était prit mon attaque « L'éveil Maximal » de plein fouet.

**- Tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler de ce qui ne te regardais pas, Valentine.**

J'ai tourné les talons, l'ai oublié alors qu'il ne bougeait déjà plus, restant figé dans cette position de soumission envers ma personne.

* * *

Je n'oublierais pas que tu as choisi Alone, et non moi. Mourir dans cette position est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, tu aurais mieux fais rester dans le Temple de Saturne, à le protéger comme tel était ton devoir. Ta mort aurait été moins grotesque et inutile au Seigneur Hadès.

Tu es mort pour rien Valentine. Et ça tu devais le savoir lorsque celle-ci quittait tes yeux autrefois brillant d'admiration et d'inquiétude envers moi.

Tu es mort pour rien Valentine. C'est de ta faute, ton idiotie et ton dévouement envers le Juge des Enfers que je suis t'as rendu fou, fou d'un sentiment dont tu ne devrais pas disposer : _L'Amour_.

Tu savais pourquoi je couchais avec toi. Tu savais pourquoi nous échangions des nuits des plus « délicieuses ». Et tu savais pertinemment pourquoi je ne restais pas avec toi pour t'octroyer de douces caresses amoureuses, des tendres baisers, ou je ne sais quelle autre attention.

Tu le savais Valentine.

* * *

Une image étrange m'a traversé quelques instants.

Celle de moi et toi feu notre ancienne vie, notre vie mortelle. C'est un passage lointain, dont je ne me souviens guère. Le passé ne sert qu'à ralentir et affaiblir une personne –c'est pour cela que tu es mort-.

Tu as toujours été là.

Moi j'étais un fils de bonne famille, tandis que toi... tu n'étais qu'un valet et ami de rang inférieur. Toujours à rester proche de moi cependant, dans mon ombre... Mais cela te suffisait bien, tu te moquais bien que l'on te voit ou pas. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi, une admiration dévorante pour moi. Rhadamanthe.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je m'en souviens un peu plus à chaque seconde. Un jour j'avais échoué… Moi échoué à un combat, j'étais si frustré qu'une personne soit plus puissante que moi… Oh oui si frustré et haineux envers le monde entier. Rentré chez moi, tu m'attendais, comme toujours, le nez plongé dans un bouquin –tu lisais avant, beaucoup-. Je t'ai ignoré, et j'ai frappé de nombreux objets de verres qui se brisaient au sol pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Toi, dans un coin, tu attendais que je me calme peu à peu. Puis tu t'es approché, tu as posé ta main sur mon épaule, le regard inquiet.

_**« Maître Rhadamanthe vous devriez vous soigner, vous saignez. »**_

Je m'en contrefichais. J'ai repoussé ta main. Puis finalement, ton poignet à ma portée, je l'ai saisi. Relevant la tête, tu plongeas ton regard dans le mien. Tu attendais que je m'explique.

_**« Je n'ai pas besoin de me soigner. Si je ne tiens pas, je serais un faible clébard. »**_

C'est tout ce que j'avais dis. Tu n'avais pas cherché à me contredire, acquiesçant simplement, comme tu le faisais toujours lorsque je donnais un ordre direct ou indirect.

Toi tu l'étais par contre: un clébard. Un fidèle clébard.

**...**

Une fois suivante, j'avais gagné. J'avais affronté ce garçon qui avait cru pouvoir se jouer de moi et me dominer. J'étais revenu avec un peu de sang sur les lèvres, tu étais venu me rejoindre passant un mouchoir sur ma toute petite blessure. Je trouvais cela dénue de sens, pour un saignement totalement anodin. Pourquoi t'inquiétais-tu Valentine ?

**Futile. Inutile.**

Et pourtant je t'ai laissé faire, sans doute pour que tu puisses te convaincre que tu me servais à quelque chose, tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de ça… pour vivre.

**...**

Un jour bien plus tard -encore-, je savais qu'une maladie incurable finirait par me tuer. Tu n'es pas parti. Tu es resté, toujours fidèle à mes côtés. Admiratif de ma force à ne pas avoir peur, à ne pas faiblir devant mon destin inéluctable.

Tu faisais de ton mieux pour mettre utile, tu écoutais les ordres que je te donnais, tu obéissais sans jamais t'interposer, ou renier mes choix. Toujours tu étais présent.

Je t'ai pris à part une semaine après cela, nous avons discuté, enfin… Tu m'as raconté ta vie. Je ne t'avais jamais posé de questions avant, cela ne m'intéressais pas. Je voulais juste que tu sois un fidèle serviteur. Cependant la mort approchant, j'avais la curiosité pour en apprendre plus sur toi, Valentine.

**...**

Les jours suivants, nous avons poursuivis nos discussions -même si je t'écoutais plus que je ne parlais-. Encore et encore… tandis que ma santé se dégradait, peu à peu je me mourrais. Et toujours tu étais là. Encore et encore, malgré mes crises, malgré les coups que parfois je te donnais sous la frustration toujours présente en moi.

Toujours Valentine… Tu étais là.

Pourtant nous ne nous sommes pas approchés plus que nous ne l'étions à l'époque. Pas de rapprochement corporel, ni même spirituel : tu étais resté mon serviteur, et une sorte de bras droit. Et moi ton supérieur que tu admirais tant.

* * *

Ce n'est… que lorsque nous sommes tout deux devenus des spectres, que le rapprochement entre nous ce fit sentir.

* * *

_**« Ah… a… Maître... Rhadamanthe… »**_

_**« Détends-toi Valentine. »**_

Cette nuit là, ce fut notre première fois. Tu m'étais toujours soumis, et pourtant très actif, à croire que tu avais attendu un geste de ma part depuis de longues décennies –ce qui dans un sens ne devait pas être faux-.

Je t'avais interpellé, après une mission et je t'avais ordonné de me suivre dans mes appartements. Docilement tu as rejoins ceux-ci en ma compagnie. A peine fussions-nous entrés que ma main droite s'est égarée sur ta joue gauche. Tes yeux s'ouvrirent, plus grands que ce que j'avais déjà pu voir. Tu es resté surpris quelques secondes… pour ensuite me demander de quoi j'avais besoin. Ah… tu avais envie de me l'entendre dire que j'avais une dévorante pulsion de me saisir de toi, et de ton corps cédé à moi depuis notre vivant.

Je me suis donc pris à ton petit jeu excitant, penché sur ton oreille, j'ai réclamé, que dis-je… j'ai ordonné :

_**« Donne-moi ton corps et tes cris ce soir. »**_

Les rougeurs sur tes joues… J'ai pensé que tu étais une petite vierge effarouchée à cet instant. Ta bouche contre la mienne m'a rapidement fait oublier ce détail. Tu prenais les rennes. Je te laissais faire, je trouvais cela affriolant.

Tu t'es amusé à me toucher, à te toucher aussi devant moi... qui observait sans bouger, les yeux ancrés sur ton corps, sur ta bouche de laquelle s'échappait de petits sons plus ou moins érotiques.

Je t'ai attiré sur le grand lit qu'étais le mien, une fois fus-tu couché sur les draps, le corps totalement à ma disposition… j'ai pris le temps de découvrir tes courbes, et ta peau étrangement douce. Ce fut agréable, je t'ai préparé, lentement, il n'y avait pas de douceur, ni de tendresse, j'aimais juste te voir te cambrer et me supplier d'avoir plus. Ta dignité d'homme à dû être touché à l'instant où je m'enfonçais dans ton antre si serrée autour de moi et si chaude.

Quelle sensation de plaisir intense. Pour toi c'était douloureux, mais qu'en avais-je à faire? C'était si délectable pour moi. Une étrange et étouffante chaleur m'a pris au ventre. Les coups de reins que je t'infligeais sont devenus plus puissants, plus rapides, ils me faisaient m'enfoncer plus encore en toi. C'était plaisant, jouissif. Et ton cou offert à ma langue baladeuse ne faisait qu'amplifier l'envie que j'avais de jouir à l'intérieur de toi.

_**« Maître… Maître Rhadamanthe… Je vais… »**_

Je ne répondis pas, je me contentais de marteler ta prostate. De me délecter de tes cris, de tes supplications si plaisantes à mes oreilles. Parfois tes ongles enfoncés dans ma peau me donnaient une impression plus forte encore de toutes les sensations déjà accumulés avec ton corps soumis à ma propre volonté.

Je fus en extase jusqu'au bout.

Valentine tu ne te plaindrais pas de la douleur. Après tout... tu l'avais toujours voulu, que je te touche ainsi, que je ne vois que toi pendant quelques instants. Tu ne te plaindras jamais, même si je suis cru et agressif envers toi, mon plus fidèle serviteur.

De nombreuses fois nous avons recommencés. Parfois c'est moi qui prenais l'initiative de te rejoindre… après une mission, le soir, dans le monde même des vivants nous l'avons fait. Avec des positions variés, cela te plaisait d'en choisir quelques unes pour te sentir plus actif et je te trouvais un côté pervers et coquin pour celles que tu préférais.

Comme moi Valentine tu es un homme, une bête lorsqu'il s'agit de sexe. Et même en étant celui qui se fait prendre, ta bestialité, j'en avais toujours des aperçus plus ou moins prononcés. Tu pourras dire que la mienne était bien plus présente lors de nos ébats, cependant je n'ai jamais caché, tu devais t'y attendre.

Tu ne m'en a jamais fais part... peut être cela te plaisait-il?

* * *

Plus j'y repense, plus au fond de mon être ta présence près de moi était aussi évidente pour moi que l'air que je respire.

Je t'ai pourtant tué, sans aucun état d'âme. Pour moi ce n'était pas de l'amour Valentine, tu le savais. Juste une association de nos deux besoins d'hommes.

Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas compris ?

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement obéis à mes ordres ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu agresses Pandore pour me « protéger » ?

Pourquoi t'es-tu jeté à bras ouverts sur la mort ?

**Futile. Inutile.**

J'avais envie que nous poursuivons notre petit jeu malsain Valentine. Tu étais le plus agréable des partenaires qui soit… même si je n'ai jamais eu que ton corps avant celui de Pandore.

Une femme c'est aussi excitant. Cependant, c'est avec toi que les positions les plus surprenantes de jouissives m'ont étés proposés.

Pourquoi t'es-tu jeté à bras ouverts sur la mort, et avec le sourire Valentine ?

* * *

_ La suite et fin... dans l'ultime chapitre ~ _


	2. Deuxième partie - Je savais pourquoi

Vous l'attendiez ? Voilà enfin la deuxième partie de ma mini-fiction : Notre jeu malsain . Je suis désolée de l'attente que je vous ai fais subir, mais j'avais envie de profiter un peu de mes vacances et donc je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup.

Bref voilà la deuxième partie avec le point de vue de Valentine. J'espère sincèrement que cette partie sera aussi bien accueilli que la première.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**« - J'ai toujours été impressionné par cette prestance et cette fierté… Vous avez une destinée plus noble encore ! Mais si vous désirez cependant rester fidèle, alors… que ce ne soit pas envers cette femme. »**_

Dame Pandore ne vous mérite pas. Cette sorcière ne pourra jamais comprendre votre potentiel comme moi je l'ai compris… Comme Maître Alone l'a compris. Il est le seul à ne pas vous considérer tout simplement comme un jouet, un pantin.

En tant que votre serviteur je sais qu'il est malvenu pour moi de choisir qui vous devriez servir… Cependant je ne peux accepter que cette sorcière se serve de vous. Elle a sacrifié Sylphide sans aucun état d'âme, et tellement d'autres de nos frères.

Je ne peux pas vous laisser entre ses mains. Qu'importe si je dois payer de ma vie ! Je suis prêt à mourir, mais je ne laisserais pas Dame Pandore se servir de vous.

* * *

Je vous ai toujours suivi, depuis bien longtemps sans jamais faiblir. Impressionné et muet devant votre force de caractère qui ne vous a jamais quittée.

Je ne vais pas mourir pour rien. Je le sais, et le saurais au moment où la vie quittera mes yeux toujours brillant d'admiration et d'inquiétude envers vous.

Je ne vais pas mourir pour rien. Ce sera de ma faute, mon idiotie et mon dévouement envers le Juge des Enfers que je vous êtes m'a rendu sensible à un sentiment bien spécial, un sentiment dont je n'aurais pas dû disposer : _L'Amour _–ou tout du moins une sensation qui s'en rapproche-.

Je ne suis pas idiot. Je savais pourquoi vous couchiez avec moi. Je savais pourquoi nous échangions des nuits mouvementées. Et je savais pertinemment pourquoi vous ne restiez pas avec moi pour m'octroyer de douces caresses amoureuses, des tendres baisers, ou je ne sais quelle autre attention.

Je savais très bien pourquoi. Et j'acceptais.

* * *

Je me souviens d'un coup de notre vie passée…

Celle où nous étions encore des humains normaux, moi je n'étais qu'un valet et vous le fils d'une riche famille que je servais avec dévotion et pour lequel je m'inquiétais souvent.

J'étais toujours là pour vous.

Moi un petit valet qui n'avait d'autres joies que de rester à vos côtés pour tenter de vous épauler, de vous aider dans votre vie du mieux que je pouvais le faire. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour vous, et j'avais une admiration dévorante pour vous. Rhadamanthe.

Je crois me rappeler de la première fois où vous m'avez adressé la parole. Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais à vôtre service, cependant vous m'avez ignoré un long moment, vous contentant de pointer du doigt ce que vous souhaitiez que je vous amène sans prononcer un seul mot.

Ce jour là pourtant cela à changé, je restais dans un coin de la pièce à attendre que vous pointiez quelque objet du doigt.

_**« Amène-moi mon épée. »**_

Je suis resté quelques secondes interloqué, surpris que vous m'adressiez la parole. Puis je me suis exécuté. Il n'y eu pas de « merci », mais je ressentais un profond bien-être et soulagement.

Ce jour-là vous ne m'avez pas seulement parlé pour la première fois, vous m'avez aussi regardé dans les yeux. Jamais je ne pourrais effacer de ma mémoire cette image : votre visage tourné vers le mien, et vos yeux dans lesquels se reflétait votre immense ferveur envers votre souverain.

Et je savais qu'un jour viendrait où vous risqueriez votre vie pour votre souverain.

**…**

Plus tard vous êtes revenus victorieux. Le fils d'une famille en concurrence avec la vôtre vous avez défié, et vous l'aviez battu en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. Vous l'avez ridiculisé, lui et sa famille qui ne put s'en remettre.

Il a fait engager des assassins pour vous éliminer de son chemin. Effrayé et blessé par votre puissance écrasante.

_**« Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de cela Maître Rhadamanthe ? »**_

_**« Laisse. C'est un petit clébard qui ne vaut pas la peine que nous lui portions un intérêt. Il se ridiculise assez seul. »**_

Vous étiez toujours comme cela avec beaucoup de jeunes de vôtre âge. Si aucun ne trouvait un intérêt à vos yeux vous les ignoriez, ou les ridiculiser comme vous avez fait pour ce garçon qui a cru pouvoir vous faire taire.

**…**

Une maladie vous a soudain pris. Personne ne pourrait vous soignez, et vous n'avez rien perdu de votre grandeur. Je dois même avouer que vous êtes devenus plus éblouissant à mon humble avis. Cette épée de Damoclès qui se balançait au dessus de votre tête à chaque seconde… si elle avait su qu'elle vous rendez plus fort encore, serait-elle restée ?

_**« Valentine. Mon épée. »**_

Je ne pense pas qu'elle se serait éternisée. Encore je vous suivais, et je vous ai donné cette épée qui vous a servi à décimer nombres d'êtres qui se mettaient en travers de votre chemin.

Cette maladie n'arrivait jamais à vous faire ployer, à vous faire vous agenouiller devant elle. Vous étiez trop puissant pour elle, si bien que c'est elle qui s'est inclinée devant votre prestance.

Elle s'est inclinée, comme moi je m'inclinais lorsque vous me donniez des ordres. Cependant moi, c'était par dévouement et respect envers l'être que vous étiez, non pas par peur.

…

Vous avez commencé à vous intéresser à moi. Pas en tant que valet de rang inférieur, mais en tant qu'être humain et qu'ami. Je me suis senti privilégié, même si je savais parfaitement que ce n'était que pour répondre à votre curiosité, et que ce n'était sans doute pas par envie simple de me connaître mieux.

Mais cela me suffisait. Et j'étais heureux comme cela. Heureux d'être votre serviteur, qu'importe si la situation entre nous n'évoluait pas.

* * *

Ce n'est… que lorsque nous sommes tout deux devenus des spectres, que le rapprochement entre nous ce fit sentir.

* * *

_**« Tu aimes que je te touche comme ça, n'est-ce-pas ? »**_

_**« O…Oui Maître Rhadamanthe. »**_

Notre première fois fut pour moi une grande douleur et un soulagement soudain. Bien sûr je vous restais totalement docile, et lorsque vous m'avez demandé de vous suivez dans vos appartements j'avais eu l'appréhension que vous ne vouliez plus de moi comme subalterne. Votre main s'est égarée sur ma joue, mes yeux se sont grands ouverts… Vous vouliez donc encore de moi.

J'ai alors posé une question totalement idiote je l'avoue, cependant les mots étaient sortis seuls d'entre mes lèvres. Probablement à cause du soulagement intense qui venait de me parcourir le corps. Je vous ai donné sans retenu ce que vous désiriez à savoir : Moi, tout entier.

Je n'ai pas non plus attendu pour saisir vos lèvres. Elles étaient agréables, comme je l'avais toujours pensé : douces et pourtant fermes, avec un goût que je n'aurais pu identifier, mais qui me plaisait.

_**« Quitte ton armure. »**_

Nous n'avons pas attendu pour nous retrouver tous deux nus dans votre chambre. J'ai pris les devant afin de découvrir votre corps. Cela n'a pas duré longtemps avant que vous ne repreniez le dessus, satisfaisant votre statut de « mâle Alpha ».

Je ne me suis pas plain que vous ayez été brusque avec moi lorsque le moment de la pénétration arriva. Je ne me suis pas plain parce que la douleur ne m'importait pas. J'étais apaisé, délesté d'un poids immense, bien trop pour donner une quelconque importance à la douleur.

Vous vouliez encore de moi dans vos rangs, et cela avait le don de me satisfaire pleinement. La sensation était tel que je n'avais plus l'impression de toucher terre, j'étais ailleurs, perdu dans des limbes qui m'étais restés inconnues jusqu'à maintenant.

J'aimais que vous me touchiez ainsi, que vous m'aviez choisi moi et pas un autre. Malgré le fait que cette sorcière vous tournait autour depuis bien longtemps, vous obéissiez à ses ordres de missions, fidèle au Seigneur Hadès, mais vos nuits vous me les réserviez.

Toujours vous étiez satisfait de mes performances pour vous conduire jusqu'à la jouissance. Et moi entièrement rempli par votre présence.

Je ne me suis jamais plain de votre brusquerie, de vos commentaires dégradants pour moi que vous laissiez échapper parfois. Je ne me suis pas plain pour deux raisons : La première est que cela me plaisait, la deuxième est que je savais parfaitement que c'était votre façon de montrer votre pouvoir.

Comme vous Rhadamanthe je suis un homme, une bête lorsqu'il s'agit de sexe. Je ne le nie pas… J'aimais beaucoup nos nuits. La douleur était toujours moins importante que celle que je suis en train de m'infliger en vous défiant.

* * *

**- Je chéris les jours passés à vos côtés… Je vous demande de me pardonner de ne pas pouvoir vous accompagner dans vos prochains combats. **

Je n'aurais jamais pu vous battre Maître Rhadamanthe. Je le savais, cependant j'aurais tellement souhaité qu'avant que vous ne preniez ma vie... que je puisse vous sauver de cette vipère. Sans doute n'avais-je pas la force suffisante pour faire plus qu'exécuter vos ordres.

Dans mes derniers instants je me suis demandé:

Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas compris ?

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas simplement obéis à vos ordres ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'agresse Pandore pour vous « protéger » ?

Pourquoi me suis-je jeté à bras ouverts sur la mort ?

Tout simplement parce que je vous aimer trop pour pouvoir vous regarder devenir un chien. Je n'avais plus envie de poursuivre notre jeu malsain en sachant que Pandore vous manipulez vous et votre prestance admirable.

Je vous aimer trop Maître Rhadamanthe... pour rester là sans rien faire à vous regarder devenir le pantin d'une femme sans cœur. En mourant aujourd'hui je sais que je vous retrouverais lorsque vous aussi vous vous éteindrez. Et à ce moment vous ne serez plus le pantin de personne. Vous serez juste Rhadamanthe, mon Maître et amant.

C'est pour cela que je me suis jeté à bras ouverts sur la mort... et avec le sourire.

* * *

_**END**_


End file.
